Choke Me
by humbleramblings
Summary: During a heated encounter with you and Draco, he decides that you need to be punished. Little did he know, you would love it.


You were sitting at dinner with all of your friends, laughing with them just as you would on any usual night. You could feel Draco's eyes boring into you from where you sat and you turned your head to look at him discreetly. You could see the most complex mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. Anger, sadness, fear, anxiety, bravery, and maybe even a hint of lust. It was sixth year, you were getting closer and closer to graduation and you just wished that he could be like a normal student and enjoy that. But you knew he couldn't. Not with his family. Not with associations. Not with his... _occupation._

You tore your eyes away from his and continued your conversation with your group of friends. It was so hard to concentrate when you could feel him staring at you like that. Your clothing started to seem a bit too warm for your liking so you reached your hand up to loosen your tie. You dragged your eyes back to Draco too see if he was still looking at you and sure enough, he was. But it seemed even more intense this time. You hand froze at your neck.

"Now," He mouthed at you and silently got up from his table, ignoring the questioning looks from his friends.

You gave him a head start. You didn't want to look suspicious. Although, you weren't really sure why the two of you hid your relationship from others. Subtlety hadn't always been Draco's strong suit so practically everyone knew about you two. Yet, you still waited. You made up a bluff that you weren't feeling too well and that you were going back to the common room, denying your friend's offer to take you up to the hospital wing.

You made your way out of the Great Hall. The corridors were empty and it was only slightly eerie. You began to wander, trying to find where your boyfriend had gone off to. "Draco?" You whispered softly into the dark corridor. "Draco, where are you?"

Then out of nowhere a hand shot out of a door to an empty classroom and clasped around your wrist. Within seconds you were being pulling inside and slammed up against the door. A scream was working its way up your throat but a hand secured itself over your mouth to keep it from coming out.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed at you. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

You wrenched his hand off of your mouth. "Are you bloody mad!? You scared the life out of me, Draco!" You whispered back at him with just as much intensity.

"Yeah," He said, his teeth grinding. "Yeah, I am bloody mad. So it'll do you good to not fight me right now, love."

Before you could question him any further he pulled your body tight against his and slanted his lips over yours in a passionate kiss and you could feel everything in that kiss. All the rage. The fear. The lust. The _passion_. There was so many emotions poured into the kiss that it made your head swim. Draco rucked your skirt up hastily and grabbed a handful of your ass, giving it a less than gentle squeeze and a strangled moan fell out of your mouth and into his. He loved it when you moaned into his mouth like that and it spurred him on even further.

"Stockings and panties off. Bend over the desk. Now," Draco ordered you. And you complied without any question. It was foolish to disobey him, especially now. He watched as you shimmied out of your stockings and he discarded his robe and sweater, loosening his tie around his neck. You were bent over the desk in the abandoned classroom, waiting for him. You were getting impatient and needy, so while he was ridding himself of his extra clothes you snuck your hand in between your legs to allow yourself some release, thinking he wouldn't notice. But how wrong you were.

His hand shot in between your legs and his front was pressed against your back as he leant over you. "And just what do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" He whispered in your ear and you froze.

"Nothing, Draco," You answered back in a hushed tone, a little nervous of being caught.

He tore your hand away from your pussy, bringing your fingers up to his mouth and running his tongue along them, tasting the evidence of your arousal there. "Nothing, huh?"

"Draco, I'm sorry, you were taking so long and I-"

"Hush, darling," Draco said. "It's okay, I know you're eager for me. Although...I will have to punish you, I suppose."

Fuck. You knew what that meant. You braced yourself for what was to come as you felt him flip the back of your skirt up and got on his knees behind you. His hand slapped across your ass with a sharp yet pleasurable sting. "Naughty girl, touching yourself when you have me right here. What is _wrong_ with you?" He mumbled at you. Draco didn't even allow you a chance to answer him before he spread you open in front of him and attached his mouth to your dripping sex.

Your hands gripped at the edge of the desk so hard that your knuckles turned white as his tongue worked you over. He alternated between long, sweet licks from bottom to top and thrusting his tongue roughly inside of you, making you basically keen in pleasure. He continued to eat you out vigorously in silence as he listened to your moans and whimpers fill the room. He kneaded your ass in his hands as his tongue slid against your clit over and over again and he relished in the way your legs shook in front of him. You knew that you were getting close to coming and you hoped that if you didn't show it vocally that Draco would notice and he would actually let you. Punishment with Draco usually involved a lot of orgasm denial and you had a love hate relationship with it, but right now you really wanted to come.

But you had been wrong once again. Draco knew your body oh too well, possibly even better than you knew it yourself, and he knew you were close to orgasm. He could tell by the way you breathing hitched even further, the way your legs quaked, and the way the muscles of your vagina began the clench down around his tongue as he pleasured you with it. And as much as he loved it when you came undone in his mouth, you still had to be punished. He pulled his mouth away from your sex with an absurd slurping sound that shouldn't have aroused you as much as it did.

Your whine of protest was cut short when you heard one of your favorite sounds coming from behind you. The sound of Draco's belt coming undone, the buckle clinking against itself, and the zipper on his trousers coming down. A few moments of pregnant silence, and that's when you felt it, the head of his cock at your entrance and your knees almost buckled.

"Are you ready for this, darling?" Draco asked as he leaned over you again, biting your neck slightly and causing shivers to run down your spine.

"Yes, Draco," You pleaded. "Draco, _please."_ Begging seemed to be your best option to get what you wanted right now.

Draco smirked. "There's my girl." And then pushed into with just the right blend of slow and sensual and fast and rough. Your moan filled the room but so did Draco's this time. And at the sound of his voice and his strangled groan you got even wetter. You wanted to come right there and then, you had been so close before, but you knew better than to come before he told you to.

He began to thrust in and out of you, slowly at first, but he gained momentum in little to no time. Draco was raised spoiled and he really wasn't one for waiting for things that he wanted. So he set to ravaging your body quite quickly. He had weaved his hand into your hair and his grip on you hip tightened as he fucked you mercilessly against the desk. Part of the pleasure for you wasn't only the feeling of Draco pounding into you from behind, but also your hips getting pressed into the desk every time his cock slammed back into you. It hurt, but in the most perfect way imaginable. It was so crud _e_ and so _rough_ , and you _loved_ it.

Your moans were getting louder and louder, and with dinner ending soon Draco had to do something to quiet you down. Without the use of the Muffliato charm people would hear you fucking in the classroom if they walked by. That's when an idea popped into Draco's head and he decided he was going to do something that he had only dreamed of doing to you.

Draco pulled himself out of you roughly and turned you onto your back, practically throwing you around like a ragdoll. He slammed himself back into you quite quickly and you nearly screamed in both shock and pleasure. He had hit so deep inside of you at just the right spot and he did it so _hard._

"My god," Draco murmured hotly, "you're too bloody loud!" He said as his hand wrapped around your throat. A fire erupted in you. You had always wanted this to happen but you had always been too timid to ask for it. Draco was in charge in the bedroom and you knew that, so you hardly ever made requests. But now it was finally starting to happen. You moaned as his hand started to apply pressure to your throat, obviously not as loud as before, because you couldn't.

"Draco, please," You begged of him once more in a strained voice. It wasn't the kind of choking where you felt like you would pass out because of lack of oxygen. But the kind of choking where the pressure made your head feel swimmy but in just the right way. "Harder," You whimpered to him breathlessly. And at your plea, Draco delivered. Not only did he squeeze your throat harder, but he slid himself into you harder and faster. With every thrust he hit that one spot inside of you that made you see stars and it made you want to cry out of pleasure. If your orgasm had been close before, you couldn't even think of a word for how close it was now. You reached your arms up above your head to grasp at the end of the desk in a vice grip.

"Oh, God!" You tried to scream with his hand wrapped around your throat. You were so close to coming and you could feel yourself letting go, even without his permission. It didn't matter at this point, you could tell he was close too. It was obvious in the way his breath caught in his throat, the way he groans almost shook, and the way his hips stuttered. You let it hit you then and it felt like your world was crashing down on your shoulders.

Your muscles were clenching and your toes were curling and your back was arching and there were tears in your eyes. It was one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced, and you had a feeling that it had something to do with the hand choking you. You let out strangled sobs and gasps of pleasure as your orgasm rolled over you. And as your walls tightened around Draco, his hand tightened around your throat and he came with a long, drawn out groan.

You both rode out your highs together. His hips slowed and his grip on your throat loosened and the mood in the room changed drastically. He had slowed down to the point to where you could feel every inch of his cock as he pushed and pulled in and out of you. It didn't feel as urgent and angry anymore. It was moments like these where you saw the more passionate side of Draco. The side that showed his genuine care and adoration for you. When he cherished your body and took deliberate time worshipping you with his hands, mouth, and cock.

After you both had calmed down sufficiently he pulled out of you and rolled off of you onto the the other side of the double desk. You both laid there breathlessly for a few moments, collecting yourselves.

"I'm sorry about that, love," Draco mumbled quietly.

"Don't be," You answered. "I _loved_ it."

"Really?"

"Oh God, yes," You scoffed. "Some of the best we've ever had, I think." You rolled into his side, draping an arm over him. You pressed a chaste kiss to his jawline. "You should choke be like that more often, babe," You whispered.

"Oh, you think so?" He asked you smugly with a quirked eyebrow.

You nodded with a smile and started to wave your wand about, getting your clothes back in order, cleaning up both you and Draco, and casting a contraceptive spell of course. You watched the smile grow on Draco's face as he wrapped an arm around you and closed his eyes. You relished in his genuine smile as you both laid there on the desk. It was simple moments like this that you lived for. It was moment's like these where you thought that things, maybe, would be okay.


End file.
